


For the Love of Final Fantasy

by Momocchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momocchi/pseuds/Momocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find out Japan has been hiding a copy of the latest unreleased Final Fantasy...<br/>For the love of all things Final Fantasy you set out to get your hands on the copy by any means ~ ♥<br/>Poor Japan!</p><p>Japan(Kiku Honda)/Gamer!Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Final Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

"Kikkkuuuu~!"

A shudder ran up the country's back at the suddenly shrill calling of his name. "Umm yes (Name)-chan?" Bouncing into the Japanese country's study with an almost starry eyed look across your face. Oh goodness that look could only mean trouble....Japan held in a small breath of worry at whatever news you were about to relay on him. Giving you a nervous weak smile the pale male gestured a hand towards you to take a seat in one the chairs in front of his desk. Plopping down with eagerness before you reverted your attention back to Japan.

"I heard from a little blonde birdie~ ," Damn American what did he tell you...? " That you my sweet darling have the only copy of Final Fantasy XV~!"

Well great dango balls.....Japan felt the temperature raise a little bit with in the room and a sweat begin to build on his brow. The Japanese country was well aware of your rather unhealthy ....obsession with the Final Fantasy series. You did after all have a not so secret lair devoted to it.

"Now...(Name)-chan..." How was he going to tell you though indeed he had a copy of the game he was under strict agreements that no one was to touch it. Letting out a momentary sigh he might as well tell you the truth. You would just have to learn you can't always get what you want there are rules. " I do have a copy, but you must understa-."

A mischievous glint flashed across your eyes causing Japan to pause mid-sentence. "Now Kiku-kun you wouldn't want the other nations to know about your little secret would you~?" As if to emphasize your point you held up your hand and within its grasp....

_A well-endowed nude woodcut out._

All color drained from Japan's face...You were black mailing him?!

"Ackk! (N-name)-c-chan you c-can have it! Just please d-don't show that to anyone!"

Your eyes flashed back to their normal brighten hue and a squeal escaped your lips. "Thanks darling! you're the best boyfriend ever!" Jumping up from the chair you pounced over to Japan and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving his office. A huge sigh of relief left Japan at your departure. For a human you sure were scary...

Wait though....He never told you where the game was at.

Did that mean you already knew... So you just teased him for the fun of it?!

Japan's brows narrowed in annoyance at the realization and there was only one person you could be learning these bad habits from...

It was all that damn American fault! You had been spending wayy too much time with him.

"Damn you burger-eating yankee!"

 

\--.::Far Far Away Across the Seas::.--

 

"Achooo?!"

"Alfred you okay?"

"Yea Matty I think its just my allergies."

"If you say so..."

"Wait...who are you again?"

"I'm your brother! Canadaaa!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot/drabble of sorts.  
> Had a lot of fun writing it hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
